havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigil 020 main
PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: So, we pick up where we last left off. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: After getting the first stone, Hank had a vision of dragons holding the fourth one, the only one whose location is still a mystery to you. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: You then met up with the Marquis who arrived with his band and who you disappointed by not giving him his lost artifact. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Now reminded that that was a thing, you went to Lord Carrion's camp, where you were forced to execute (or watch the execution of) Xathym, the slaver who'd been your enemy for all the time you were in Enora. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Quill destroyed the artifact, which seemed to send Xathym's soul...somewhere, and now you are all reconvening at the camp in the morning. PM Quill: ((Take that Xanthym.)) PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Osenas: "Well...uh...I suppose we'll be parting ways soon. I promised to guide you through the woods and...well...now I have." PM Quill: Oh, right. Sorry it didn't work out the way you wanted, Osenas. PM Rune: You can stay with us if you want. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Osenas: "Well, I'm sure there's someone out there for me. Otherwise, I actually had a pretty good time." PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Osenas: "...I could?" PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Osenas: "...I mean...if you wish to keep me with you, I would greatly enjoy staying." PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Osenas: "Continue my journey around the world for my one true love." PM Hank: I mean we also don’t know where we are going next. PM Rune: I think you should. You know a lot of things and three wizards is better than two. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Taeral: "Agreed. Especially when one of those wizards is lacking a pair of hands." PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Osenas: "I will have to inform the library of my more extended absence though...which will be quite a walk back with the trolley still out." PM Quill: I mean, more wizards is always useful. So... where are we going next? PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Taeral: "Well, from what I understand of the situation, we know one stone is somewhere on the western end of I'oxuzush...in a temple, I believe. And one is up north in Davos, somewhere in the Dwarven Kingdom." PM Rune: We'll send them a note, Osenas. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Osenas: "Ah, good." PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Tiprus comes out now. PM Hank: If the head librarian reads the note and doesn’t cage it or something instead. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Osenas: "Ms. Faecelle reads pretty much anything put in front of her." PM Hank: So , the question do we want to return to Davos , or go to i’oxushuah? PM Quill: I hope no one ever sends her a letter with Explosive Runes. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Osenas: "It's happened more than once. She now reads everything with a protective mask and gloves on." PM Rune: Hm. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Anomie is there, btw, in her PJs and half-elf form. PM Rune: I don't know. I can teleport us back to Havenfall if we need to go. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Anomie: "Uh...just noting...I didn't exactly leave Havenfall on the best terms." PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Anomie: "They shouldn't recognize me like this buuuuut...." PM Rune: From there we might be able to get a teleport to the other continent. PM Hank: They would recognize our group. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Taeral: "They would. The question is if they would care so long as we're not seen with Darksbane." PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Taeral, incidentally, says Darksbane with a beleagured sigh. PM Hank: Torment also could be looking for me since I grabbed Darksbane right from their base. PM Quill: I mean, we're the law there. And you're a shapechanger. Just... find a new form you haven't taken around all your guys. PM Rune: Somebody ordinary looking, for example. PM Rune: Because I'm pretty sure you'd never have done that on purpose. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Anomie: "This is ordinary. Tons of adorable half-elves out there." PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Osenas: "Just so we know all our options, I do know a number of teleportation circles around the main city. We could jump back to the library or my house to resupply or straight to the station to take a cruise...somewhere." PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Anomie: "...if we wanna go back to HF, I can change into something. I could go with the half-orc form I had before." PM *** Quill thinks. "I wouldn't mind touching base with Gerald and all that. But it's up to you guys." *** PM Rune: No. PM Rune: Nothing you've been before. PM Rune: Be sensible. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: ((So, do you wanna jump straight to HF? Just tell me what you're doing.)) PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Anomie: "Ok, you direct me." PM Rune: Shorter and plainer. PM Rune: More flyaways in the hair and a slightly crookeder nose, with freckles. PM Quill: Uneven teeth. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Anomie: "Oh come on!" PM Rune: Just a little bit uneven. PM Rune: Not a lot. Cute, not pretty. PM Quill: Yeah. PM Quill: Glamours and seemings always have perfect teeth. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Anomie grumbles but shifts into a red-haired human woman. She gives her freckles and makes her hair more unkempt. She goes a bit overboard on the nose and teeth, though, giving her a rather...disturbing appearance. PM Rune: No, no, no. PM Rune: Just a little crooked nose, just a little bit uneven teeth. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Anomie does her best to correct. It's pretty clear he's mostly gone by magazines and models up til this point. PM *** Rune keeps correcting her! *** PM *** Rune is going for normal! *** PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: You do eventually reach it. But Anomie still doesn't seem happy about it. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Anomie: "I thought I was pretty cute before." PM Bel: Well, now you're cute and believably normal. PM Rune: Exactly. PM Quill: Yep. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Anomie: "And gonna need a new outfit. I don't think this body's gonna work with the outfits I've got." PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Tiprus throws a dress onto Anomie at this point that...scale a bit young, actually. It fits, but it seems more girlish than womanly. PM Bel: If we were going to be sticking to the slums, I'd have said go with the typical beggardly demeanor and a face that could've been beautiful, once. Tragedy is invisible, there. PM *** Rune nods. *** PM Rune: Osenas is perfectly ordinary and he's still handsome enough, so I don't see the problem. PM Quill: Yeah. PM Quill: We're going back to Havenfall and we came back with new friends. PM Quill: Well just say that Anomie's from my village. PM Quill: She's been there and everything. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Anomie: "...fine." PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Anomie: "At least Torment's never heard the name Anomie before." PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Tiprus: "We leave now? Belza need wake?" PM *** Rune nods. *** PM Rune: I think so. PM Quill: How is she? PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Tiprus: "...uh..." PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Tiprus gives the universal hand gesture for "so-so". PM Quill: Well, we should be able to just teleport. PM Rune: Right. PM *** Rune starts preparing for the casting. It's gonna take a while, she thinks. *** PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Everyone else gets ready. Anomie changes into some of the clothes Quill's aunts lent to her. Tiprus and Belza get dressed. And you guys get ready to jump. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Rune, you know the...uh...runes for the MG circle, so that's where you'll end up. PM *** Rune casts it! *** PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: You expect much fanfare and sparks. ...but instead it's rather instantaneous. PM | Edited 9:01:18 PM Quill: ((Which MG? HF?)) PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: ((HF MG yes, I assume)) PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: ((...actually, William probably would put a circle in your base if you want to poof there, instead.)) PM Rune: ((Let's do that. But not in the terror basement.)) PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Right. You guys poof into the kitchen and scare the non-literal shit out of Gerald. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Gerald: "OH DEAR GODS!" PM Quill: Gerald! Hi. PM Bel: My apologies for giving you such a terrible fright. PM Rune: We're home. Is there any tea? PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Gerald: "...Mister Rae? Miss Rune?" PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Gerald: "I...uh...yes...I made some...I shall have to make more I see." PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Gerald goes to make tea...then stops and gives you all a hug. "Oh, I missed you." PM Rune: I half expected there would be a crater here when we got back. Things like that seem to happen in Havenfall. PM *** Rune hugs Gerald. *** PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Gerald: "Nothing that major. Although, things have been...well, there's been a few changes." PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Gerald: "You should be happy to hear that I have enrolled young Maxwell at the local academy. A deal made through William to keep the Witch-Hunters from trying to force him back to his old school." PM Rune: Good. PM Rune: Is William dead? Is there a new mayor? PM Rune: Has the city been overrun by zombies or pushed half into the ethereal plane? PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Gerald: "No, William's alive last I heard." PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Gerald: "...you realize you have only been gone for about two months, right?" PM Rune: It's Havenfall. PM Quill: Indeed. PM Quill: We saw stranger things that happened over a few days. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Gerald: "Well, none of that has happened so far." PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Gerald: "Not that I am aware of, anyway." PM Rune: What are the few changes? PM Quill: We're done with our business in Enora. Thank god. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Gerald: "There's been an increase in the Guard in this circle, particularly the poorer areas." PM Hank: Has crime increased noticeably? PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Gerald: "In a way, yes. Apparently the drug trade has gotten a lot stronger here. Many say that Darksbane's priorities have shifted from magical items to more...sustainable markets." PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Gerald: "Drugs, weapons...slaves, allegedly." PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Anomie's brow furrows. PM Rune: Oh good. I can see that's going to move up our list of priorities. PM Hank: Torment ever express an interest in those areas Jim? PM Quill: With Lysaga's fall, I suppose there was a vacuum. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Anomie: "We discussed drugs once or twice. Wasn't my style. Slaves is news to me. Maybe he got the idea from Lysaga, like Quill says." PM Quill: Maybe we should check in with William. PM *** Quill uses his Badge. "Hey, Steelfarmer, we're back in town." *** PM Hank: He probably doesn’t keep it on him all the time right now. PM Rune: I don't know why he wouldn't. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Gerald: "Oh, Tusim, your new friend at the Guild, asked that you guys stop in and see him if you came back soon. Apparently he's been...keeping something for you." PM Rune: Did he say what? PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: William: "Quill? That was faster than expected. Are you back from Sigil?" PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Gerald: "Not really. He grumbled something, but I didn't quite make it out." PM Quill: No, just Enora. We still have a long road to hoe. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: William sighs over the medallions. "Ok. The Captain is stable for now. If there's any way I can help, please let me know." PM Quill: We just stopped in on our way to the next MacGuffin. PM Quill: Apparently we're heading to the Mage Guild. We'll let you know when we leave again. PM Rune: A better budget might be nice. For when we get back. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: William: "If there's a city left when you get back, I think we can discuss this." PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Gerald offers you tea before you go. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: He also greets Osenas who he's never met before. PM *** Rune does take the tea, probably in a flask or something so she can take it with her. *** PM Hank: So are we just passing through or staying in town a day or so? PM Rune: I think we ought to stay at least overnight. PM Quill: Maybe just a night, yeah. PM Rune: Teleportation is rather tiring to cast. PM Quill: We can resupply and all that. PM Hank: I will meet you at the MG then I want to try and get my armor repaired before we leave. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Anomie: "...if we're heading to the MG, I'd like to stop by somewhere on my way back, if that's ok." PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Anomie: "Check in on something." PM Rune: No. PM Rune: It's going to be somewhere you went before and then you'll get caught or give yourself away. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Anomie: "It's just the brothel. Tons of people go through there." PM Rune: Tons of people who aren't you. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Anomie: "...then can one of you at least go there? Ask about a bottle of wine from 1305." PM Hank: How about this I will go with Anomie and meet you back here. PM Rune: Why, what will happen if we do? PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Anomie: "You'll be given a bottle that...if things went well...will have some notes in it." PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Anomie: "If they didn't...they won't." PM Rune: I don't think you should go with Hank. Not unless we can disguise Hank too. PM Quill: I can. PM Quill: Hank, what do you want to look like? PM Bel: I'll be a bird, I suppose. I am not often a bird. PM Rune: Right. The three of you can go. PM Hank: I should be fine without a disguise, I won’t be in armor that should be enough. PM *** Quill makes Hank a white dragonborn with Seeming. *** PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Anomie: "Not bad. Scaly works for you, Hank." PM Hank: Or you can do that. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: ((Ok, so that's two groups, then?)) PM Quill: ((Sounds right!)) PM Rune: ((Yep. ONLY two. You're welcome.)) PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: ((Indeed.)) PM Quill: Osenas, you want to come with us? you could probably get a message to your Mages Guild from there. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Osenas: "I believe that would be where my skills are of greatest use." PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Belza and Tiprus opt to stay at home base. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: I will say, before you split, as you head out you do note a distinct increase in guards around and a few alleyways are marked with a DB tag. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Otherwise, it seems fairly normal, on the surface at least. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Anomie (over the badge) "The bottle was compromised! I repeat, the bottle was compromised!" PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Anomie: "We're taking fire!" PM Quill: ...what? Anomie? What's happening? PM Rune: Are you at that stupid bar? PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Anomie: "No! Mama Myria's! The brothel! You'll never get here in time!" PM Quill: He wanted to get his bottle, but someone got to it first, sounds like. PM | Edited 10:52:57 PM Quill: ((How far is it from the mage's guild?)) PM Rune: I told you that was a stupid idea! PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: ((Far. You would not get there in time.)) PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: ((Maybe if you go carpet at MAX speed. Maybe.)) PM Quill: ((Lemme see how fast Fly lets us move.))